Harry and Ginny go on a little sexy adventure
by LkDrCe148
Summary: Harry and Ginny go to the woods and have a little fun with some old friends from Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 - The knight bus

The knight bus

'Harry, are you sure the journey will be long enough?'

'I've heard they will keep driving around until your ready to leave.' Harry told his fiancee. They had been talking about doing something different. 'We don't have to do anything if you don't feel comfortable.' Harry and Ginny walked out their house and Harry stuck out his wand hand.

The knight bus appeared infront of them. 'Alright 'arry, and beautiful Ginny, where you guys of ta'

'The forest of Dean, but wanting to be on the top floor while we travel.' Harry told Stan the conductor of the knight bus.

'Oh, private room or would you like to join the main room?'

Harry looked at Ginny, before requesting 'Private for now I think, but can you point out the main room'

They got upstairs to realise that the main room had no door to it at all and the activities within was quite inviting. He noticed 2 women scissoring, a couple being joined by a second women and a women on her feet bent over, a guy behind her, and her mouth pleasuring a second.

'That is hot' Ginnny whispered to Harry.

Stan showed them to the private room just a little down the corridor. 'Anything you need just ask, anything at all.'

As soon as the door was closed, Ginny had starting kissing Harry and feeling his body. 'I want you first then to join that other room.'

Harry was already turned on by seeing the other room but that got him so excited he ripped Ginnys dress trying to remove it.

'Ginny is that underwear new? You know that green is my favourite colour.' Even her shoes matched.

'Well I had to make sure you remembered who to leave with, now sit down and take them clothes off.' She said turning slowly to show him every part of her.

Harry did not take his eyes of her any longer then he had to. Before he managed to sit down properly he could feel Ginny lips around his very hard membrane. Ginny loved starting by licking his full length of his shaft. When she started to let it in his mouth she sucked it slowly withdrawing and then put her mouth further and further down. She was so good at sucking that he knew he couldn't let it go on too long.

'Oh Ginny, Let me see your eyes.' When she looked up he felt a hand squeeze his balls. 'That's it.'

Harry grabbed his wand and put ropes around Ginny's wrists restraining them around her back. He moved Ginny so that she was face down on the bed, legs over the edge to give him control.

He used his forefinger to start teasing her clit. Ginny started to moan. Harry smiled and plunged 2 figures inside her. 'I want to see you squirt.' Harry said as he started thrusting his fingers. His thumb had placed itself on Ginny bum hole. All Ginny could do was moan. Harry knew how she liked it. Once she was wet enough he pulled his fingers out and started rubbing her clit until she was screaming, just when he thought it wasn't going to happen tonight she squirted all over his hand. Harry loved watching his fiancee cum.

Just as she was regaining control of herself Harry pulled her up, positioned her on top of him, and entered her fully. Hands still tied behind her back she flung her head back and gave another huge moan. Harry pinched one of her hard nipples and grabbed her bum with the other.

Harry still hadn't seen any sight better then Ginny bouncing up and down on top of him. Her fiery red hair, her nice big boobs, and her perfect toned body. Harry felt himself close to the edge so he sat up and whispered into Ginny's ear 'will you let one of the other girls suck these perfect boobs?'

'I will let her do more than that if you ask nicely.' That was it, that pushed Harry over the edge and he came inside her.

He laid back, panting, took the ropes off Ginny's hands and admired her body once again. 'Do you know how sexy you are?'

'Sexy enough to be with the chosen one.'

'I'm tempted to say no to going next door.'

'You will miss out on seeing me with another girl.' She bent down and kissed Harry passionately. 'Come one lets get cleaned up and see who else finds me sexy.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The knight bus part 2

After a wash, which wasn't as difficult as Harry thought it would be on the bus, they went to the main room. As soon as they stepped through the door they were greeted with a series of 'hello's' and smiles. Ginny turned to Harry, gave him a quick kiss, 'where to Mr Potter'. But even as she said that she was guiding him further into the room, she took him to a empty sofa near the middle of the room.

'Just knowing other people are in the same room is quite hot.' Ginny said sitting sideways on his lap and stroking his hair. 'I wonder how many of these girls would beg to suck your cock.'

Harry was stroking her thighs, 'All the guys want to sucks these tits, grab your bum, play with your hair and fuck you hard.' At this he pushed a finger into her. She let out a small moan which caught the attention of the couple next to them.

'Can I taste her?' A very pretty blond asked turning away from the guy she was kissing.

'Yes' Harry answered, hoping he didn't say it too quickly. The blond caught Harry's hand as he was moving it away and sucked the finger that had just come out of Ginny. She slowly drew the finger out of her mouth and then spread Ginny legs. As the blond started the lick Ginnys clit, Ginny reached for the blonds breasts. Stunned at what was happening right on top of him, Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, he decided to try his luck and see if either of the girls would object. Harry started by stroking the blonds back, and reached round for her breast, he pinched a nipple and decided to reach further down and began rubbing her clit.

They kept that way for a few minutes, until the blond decided to try her luck too. She crawled up to Ginny's lips, giving her nipple a quick suck along the way. The blond positioned her and Ginny so they were on either side of Harry. The two girls were still kissing when the blond girl pulled away and started kissing Harry's neck.

Harry Looked up at Ginny and she gave a small nod and a big smile, she bent down to Harry's membrane, then Harry noticed that the blond was meeting Ginny there. The two women started to lick every inch of Harry thick, hard cock.

The girls started taking it in turns to suck Harry. He leaned back enjoying the pleasure, thinking how lucky he is, when he heard Ginny whisper 'wait until you feel how good this feels inside you.'

Harry's head was still leaning back but at that he felt like he had to give her a gift. Had to make her see that she was amazing. He got Ginny to her feet and told the blond to keep sucking as he stood up.

He kissed Ginny more passionately then he every had. 'Name anything you want, anything, and its yours.'

'I will, just enjoy this now and I will let you know when the time is right.' Ginny told the blond to stand up and bend over. Ginny positioned herself to lick her clit from below and gestured to Harry to take her. Harry, lined himself up and grabbed the blonds breasts as he entered. He could feel Ginny licking her clit adding to their pleasure. Harry pinched the blonds nipples and started pulling her hair.

The blonds moans was so loud Harry was surprised that the rest of the bus hadn't made their way upstairs. Harry was thrusting so fast he almost missed the fact Ginny had moved, still underneath the blond Harry now had access to Ginny's pussy. Harry switched and now it was Ginny moaning loudly. The blond started rubbing Ginnys clit and kissing her neck.

Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer so he decided to see if he could get the blond to scream one last time with his hands.

Just as Harry was going to explode, the blond came all over Harry and Ginny. Harry smiled in triumph as he came inside Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3 - Forest of Dean, Day 1

Harry and Ginny had planned to be in the forest for about 9 days. They were meeting Ron and Hermione on day 3 then on day 6 some more Gryffindors were joining. They had planned on some hiking after the tent was set up but didn't want to leave. Ginny took off her walking boots and went to warm herself up by the indoor fire.

'You know, I could put the muffliato charm on the tent. You could be screaming and noone would hear us.' Harry said as he walked out the bedroom, the tent was a wizards tent so had 3 separate rooms in total.

Ginny turned to see her partner showing off his wonderful abs. 'That would depend on why you want me to scream. Are you going to hurt me?'

'Only if that's how you want to play.' Harry strode over, grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a strong embrace. Harry had his wand ready, with a quick flick Ginny was suddenly nude in his arms. Another flick and Ginny had her arms in the air and ropes attached to her wrists. Ginny tried to pull her arms down and realised the other end of the rope was attached to the roof of the tent.

Harry walked round his naked fiancée. 'What to do to you now... Spread your legs.' He grabbed Ginnys butt and started to play with it. 'You know I haven't played with this hole much.' Ginny knew not to talk unless asked a question. Harry was standing right behind her now with his middle finger touching her virgin bum hole. 'Would you like that? Would you like me to enter you here?'

'Yes, sir. I want you to enter me there.'

'I'm going to loosen these ropes so you can bend over and suck my cock, you try anything and they will go back up. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir.'

Harry removed his trousers and loosened the ropes with a flick of his wand. Ginny bent down and opened her mouth. Harry's membrane was waiting for her, Ginny started to let him in slowly at first and getting him in deeper and deeper until she was deepthroating his 6inch penis. 'Ginny your so good at that.'

Harry removed himself and told Ginny to stand back up with her hands raised. He started to grope her breasts, and squeezed her nipples. He reached down and started to rub her clit. 'Do not cum until I tell you too. Tell me when your close. Tell me how I'm making you feel.'

'Yes sir, you make me feel so sexy. You make me feel so..' Ginny gave out a moan as at that point Harry put 2 fingers inside her and started thrusting.

'I make you feel what Ginny?'

'You... make me feel... feel... so...' Ginny let out a moan again as she struggled to finish her sentence. 'Mr Potter I am going to cum.'

'You've still not told me how I make you feel. You have to hold it back.' Harry said not slowing his pace at all.

'Dirty, horny. Please sir, I'm not sure I can hold it back.'

'You can cum over my cock' and with that Harry lifted Ginny off her feet and slid her down his waiting membrane. 'Now my love, cum for me now.' Any Ginny let her orgasm vibrate through her body. Harry felt her pussy tighten and her juices run down his cock.

'That's my girl.' but before she had fully recovered Harry had already started slowly pumping in and out. Once he got a steady pace going he decided to tell Ginny what she had in store for the next few days. 'I want to tie your legs up next, I want to play with bondage more.'

' I would like that. You can suspend me off the floor completely.'

'Any how do you feel about me spanking you more?'

'More and harder please.' So Harry gave Ginny a huge slap on her ass. 'Yes just like that'

Harry removed himself and put her down. He walked round to her back and gave Ginny another slap. 'Bend over slightly, I want to see your pussy.' Harry got on his knees and spanked her again. He licked her clit and her vagina, and with his left hand started to rub her clit. Using his right hand, he started to play with Ginny's bum hole. 'I'm going to fuck this tomorrow.' Harry conjured up some lube and started to finger her bum.

Ginny was enjoying the sensation. She had thought about what anal would feel like and she couldn't wait to try. 'Yes please sir'. Two fingers was in her arse now and she could feel it stretching to give him access.

Harry stood up and with his left hand pinched Ginnys nipples and he entered her dripping wet vagina. He kept playing with her ass with one hand pulled on her hair with the other. Harry was thrusting quickly and Ginny was moaning loudly. 'Yes, yes, yes chosen one.' This spurred Harry to go harder, he could fell Ginny's and his orgasm's building up.

He had put 3 fingers in her arse now, and was thinking about adding a fourth when he realised he wouldn't last that much longer. He slapped her again and grabbed her throat for support.

Pulling her closer; 'Are you ready to cum again for me Ginny?'

'When you give your permission.'

'Not quite yet. You can cum when I do.' Then Harry had an idea to tease her further. 'Count down 10 seconds. I want to hear every number clearly then we will cum together'

'Yes sir, ten,

Nine' Ginny let out a moan. And started to pant between each number

'Eight...

'Seven...

'si...x' Ginny moaned louder

'Repeat that one Ginny, wasn't clear enough.' Harry said trying not to moan too loudly

'Six..

'Five..

'Fooo...ur' Ginny was struggling with all her might to keep her self calm

'Again Ginny'

'Four..

Three..

Tw...' Harry got the fourth finger in,

'Two..

O...On.. ONE' Ginny yelled the last Number and felt her body vibrate once more as she felt Harry's seed release inside her mixing with her own juices. Harry felt Ginny release and clench on his hands and penis and saw Ginny body loose control.


	4. Chapter 4 - Forest of Dean, Day 4

Harry rolled over and kissed his red headed beauty. 'Morning gorgeous'. Before she could reply, Harry had made his attentions clear. Harry had hold of a nipple and was kissing Ginny's neck before from behind.

Ginny could feel Harry's membrane grind on her bum. Ginny wasn't completely sure she was awake as she started grinding back. She tried to turn round but Harry stopped her. 'Stay like that, but get these sexy little shorts off.'

Ginny did as she was told, Harry removed his boxers at the same time. Harry started rubbing his cock along Ginnys clit and vagina. She was already wet and Harry could feel her juices wetting his cock.

'Oh, Harry get yourself inside me.'

'As you wish' Harry got to his knees and lifted one of Ginnys legs up to his shoulder. He pushed himself inside Ginny. They both knew they didn't have long. Soon Herminone would be coming round to make sure they were awake for the days hike. What they didn't realised, is that Herminone had just entered the tent and heard their moans, heard Harry telling Ginny to remove her shorts, and has been watching them. Hermione had always secretly wanted to know how good Harry was in bed, how big his penis was, and what it felt like to have him inside her.

She imagined herself in bed with them now, rubbing Ginny's clit, squeezing her boobs and Harry fingering her. She wasn't completely sure when, but she noticed her hand had lifted her skirt found her own clit and she had got herself wet.

Ron had been waiting for Herminone in their tent, thinking she shouldn't be taking this long. He made his way over to Harry's tent and found his girlfriend, eyes closed, touching herself up. He silently made his way over to her and covered her mouth with one hand and started rubbing her clit very quickly with the other. Hermiones eyes widened in shocked. But when she realised it was Ron she forgot her surprise and wrapped one leg around him. When Ron took over she only lasted a minute before she orgasmed.

Ron unzipped his trousers and plunged himself straight in. They muffled their moans knowing they could be caught any minute, but this turn them on more. Ron indicated to Hermione to follow him to the bench. He laid down and Hermione positioned herself top of him.

Harry and Ginny hadn't kept themselves quite. Hermione and Ron could quite clearly hear moaning, muffled screaming and the demands Ginny's was now making. 'Rub my clit Harry.' and 'Pinch my nipple'. Whenever Ginny made a request to Harry, Ron would do that to Hermione at the same time. 'Spank me Harry'

This carried on for another 5 minutes until Harry's had exploded. But Harry was still teasing Ginny while she tried to get out of bed and go to the main room, and so Ron and Hermione hadn't realised. When Ginny finally got past Harry her eyes widened seeing Hermione and Ron fucking over one of the benched. Harry coughed loudly behind her.

The two girls just giggled. Harry laughed, Ron looking embarrassed tucked himself away and smiled weakly.

'So what's for breakfast?' Harry asked to diffuse the tension.


	5. Chapter 5 - Forest of Dean, Day 5

The rest of the day passed without mention of the morning incident. In fact it wasn't until the 2 girls found a reason to disappear did they have feel like it was safe to talk about it.

'Sorry about yesterday Ginny'

'Oh I don't mind, nor does Harry. Was a little weird it being my brother, but was hot seeing you like that.'

'Have you spoken to Harry about it then?' Hermione asked shyly.

'Not in words. Its not often we get two rounds in a day though.' Ginny laughed. This relaxed Hermione a lot. 'You three were very close with everything that's happened. I'm surprised nothing like this has happened before.' Hermione blushed, and Ginny tried to read her face. 'Nothing has happened as far as I'm aware?'

'Well no, Harry and I have never even kissed, I don't think he has every thought of me in any kind of sexual way at all. He has always had eyes for you.'

'But you have thought about it? You have wondered?'

'I love Ron. I don't ever want to cheat on him and I don't want Harry in any kind of relationship. But yes, I have thought about what it would be like to be with him for one night.'

'Well I have an idea. Well I have had this idea for a little while, but I would need to get everyone's permission, but I think most of them will be up for it. Well I know half of them will be already.'

'Ginny what are you on about?'

'Did you look at who I invited, like actually looked at the list?'

'Not in great detail.'

'Well one thing will be is that there is an equal number of boys and girls, and I know a lot of the girls have something in common. All the guys have something else in common as well.'

'Ginny I don't understand, what do they have in common?'

'Well Luna has helped me plan it all and the Patil twins also know all about it. Dean and Seamus I have actually heard them joking about it when we were in school.'

'Ginny will you please tell me what is going on.'

'Okay so I have got a supply of Polyjuice and I thought that use girls could all take some to look like one of the other girls, and do a bit of partner swapping,' Ginny had said all this with her head to the floor, but this next part she said quite quickly, in an almost Hermione like way; 'Well the guys would all stay the same as they are and of course they would know they weren't with the person that they could see, but I thought it could be fun. Of course I would stay clear of Ron and who ever changes into me would have to stay clear of him as well. But I don't think they will mind, we will have enough guys there. And I thought a few dreams could come true that night.'

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. It sounded well thought out and it did sound fun. She could have her turn with Harry that night and it wouldn't be strange the next day as he would probably be with a few others. Not only that, but she could be with Ginny, without actually being with her.

'If your not up for it, that's fine you can make excuses, but just from what I saw yesterday you might be interested.'

'No... No I mean yes. Yes I'm interested. I'm actually quite impressed. Who is actually joining us then?'

Ginny smiled, 'Well there are 8 boys and 8 girls. Harry and Ron of course, Dean, Seamus,' Ginny was counting them off her fingers. 'Neville, Oliver Wood, Terry Boot and Lee Jordan. The Girls is us two, the twins, Luna, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott and Kate Bell.'

'That is quite a good looking group of people you have there. I bet you've already thought about who you want to be.'

'I have had thoughts, but I decided to make it random if we can, pull names out of the hat or something. Really wouldn't mind being one of the twins though. Or changing into you for that matter.' Hermione giggled.

'So how much does Harry know about this plan?'

'Nothing yet actually. I think he knows I have something planned for this weekend, but there's no way he will be thinking its this.'

'Okay so I have one question, Harry is... well Harry, are you not worried every girl is just going to try and pounce on him. Will that not make you jealous?'

'I've thought about it, but I know he will enjoy the experience and walk away with the right women.'

'Well I'm up for it. But I have just thought of a plan myself. And it is going to require some of that potion. And were going to have to look for the sexiest girls in the muggle village.'

Ron and Harry

'Sorry for yesterday morning' Ron said to Harry as they were flying through the woods trying to find the lost snitch.

'No worries mate. Its there' Harry shouted pointing where he just saw the gold ball hover for a moment. Ron was ahead and caught it easily. They got back to the ground and made their way back to the tents. 'I think Ginny is planning something for this weekend. When everyone else is here.'

'Any idea's what?'

'Nope.' Harry shook his head. 'She isn't normally this secretive about anything.'

As they made the way back to the tent, the 2 men had been discussing theories, from a new pet, a wizards obstacle to a surprise wedding.

Back at the tent the boys decided to start getting dinner ready and was discussing quidditch teams. The women got back just in time and the four enjoyed a lovely meal, with a few glasses of wine. As the plates were sent to the sink by a flick of Ginny's wand she decided it would be a good time to start Hermione's plan. Ginny winked at Hermione and excused herself for a second.

Hermione decided to turn the conversation to her plan. 'Harry I have already said this to Ginny but I am sorry for yesterday morning.'

'Don't worry about that Hermione,' Harry said with a slight laugh.

'Thank you, but like I said I told Ginny earlier and we were talking and I had an idea.' Both Harry and Ron looked at her puzzled now. 'Ginny and I went to the muggle village and did a little women spotting.'

'What do you mean by women spotting?' Ron asked cautiously

'I mean Ginny and I spent about an hour trying to find the prettiest 2 girls in the village. We, actually I, had the idea that you two might like the idea that we look like them two for an hour or so.'

Harry had caught on with the plan and was smiling. 'Has Ginny gone to fetch some polyjuice potion then?'

Ron however still didn't see where this was going, 'What are we going to do after they look like the two muggles?'

'I had the idea that you might like the idea of screwing me while I look like a pretty blond. Harry will have a blond too, tonight, here.'

'Oh. OOOH. Well, I'm not sure, I mean Ginny is my sister.'

Ginny walked back into the room, but she no longer had red hair. She was taller, blond and her breasts had grown a cup size. All her clothes now looked just a little too small for her. Her top was stretched over the bigger boobs with the enhanced cleavage on show. Her skirt only just covered the top of her hold ups. 'I am Frances.' She passed Hermione the potion. 'Your potion is ready.'

Hermione transformed before their eyes. It looked like the two blonds were similar cup sizes, Hermione was slightly shorter and a little bit slimmer. Harry was trying to decide which girl was sexier when Hermione grabbed Ginny and started kissing her.

'Oh girls this is the best idea I think Hermione has ever had.' Harry said as he began holding the bench tightly.

Ron had clearly come round to the idea. 'I agree.' he said not taking his eyes of the two girls for a second.

'I think these women need help getting out of those clothes.' Harry stood up and started kissing Frances (Ginny's) neck and lifting her top up. He was feeling increased breast size when Ron followed suit taking his place behind Hermione.

The two girls had only stopped kissing long enough for their tops to be taken off them. But as they new what would be happening in a few days, turned to their men and started to kiss them instead.

Harry started sucking Frances nipple, moving the bra to one side. Ron had started removing Hermiones trousers and was on his knees to lick her clit. Frances started removing Harrys trousers and Harry reached down to realised Frances had already taken her underwear off. Harry, startled, pulled away for a second and that was all Ginny needed to get on her knees and started to play with Harry's member.

Harry watched Frances for a minute but then looked up at Hermione and Ron. The blond Hermione had her head leaning back and she was clutching the table for support. What ever Ron was doing, Hermione was enjoying it. She looked back at Harry, winked and let out a loud moan leaning back once more.

The moan seemed to spur Frances on, as she started to sucked harder. Harry, wanting this evening to last as long as possible, picked up Frances and put her on the table so she was side by side with Hermione. Ron was on his feet kissing Hermione and fingering her extremely wet pussy. Hermione had grabbed his cock and stroking it. Harry was on his knees now, and so Frances decided to use this opportunity to give Hermione's nipples a suck.

'This is so fucking hot Hermone.' Ron whispered in her ear.

'Talking about fucking' Hermione said sliding off the table turning round. She bent over leaning towards Frances as she went. As the girls started kissing again Ron found his target and decided to work slowly at first. Harry's fingers were pumping fast now and both girls were moaning between kisses. Harry enjoyed watching the girls trying to kiss but not lasting very long as one of them would have moan pull away to moan.

Harry stood up and entered Frances, 'oh god your so tight.' It took longer for Harry to work himself in completely. But when he did, he know it was worth it. Frances was now moaning so loudly that Hermione had moved to sucking a breast between each of her own moans.

Frances laid back and angled herself under Hermione. Both hands found Hermiones breasts and was enjoying playing with them. She caught Harry's eye and he gave her a wink of encouragement. She ran one hand down Hermione and found her clit.

Hermione paused in shock for only a second before reaching out and doing the same for Frances. Hermione looked up and caught Harry's eye, he was smiling and gave a encouraging wink between his own moans. They kept eye contact for the next minute, until Ron said; 'these girls are too hot, I'm not sure how much longer I can take.'

'Nor me mate, I do want to see these girls bounce on us though. Lets take them to the sofas.' Harry said helping Frances off the table and giving her a quick spank. Ron and Harry sat down on the sofa while the two blond girls climbed on top of them.

Hermione started grinding on Ron and was squeezing her own breast. Frances had started to bounce on Harry looking directly into each other eyes.

Ron had started guiding Hermione up and down on his long shaft pulling her hair in an attempt to control his cuming, but it had the opposite effect. With one last moan he slammed Hermione onto himself and let himself go.

Harry wasn't far behind. In fact it was seeing the blond's face in orgasm and her moan that pushed him into orgasm. He could feel Frances pussy tighten, clenching as her own orgasm started the same time as Harry's.

The four of them sat there panting for a full 2 minutes until Harry said, 'Hermione, if you have any more ideas while were here, do let us know. That one was truly excellent.'

The women gave a slight giggle and kissed their partners.


	6. Chapter 6 - Forest of Dean, Day 6

Their friends started arriving from midday. Dean was holding Parvati hand as they walked up the hill with Seamus and Pama.

'When did that happen?' Harry whispered to Ginny

'Only a few weeks from what I gather. There is a few more couples you might not know about. Oliver Wood is now with Cho Chang. Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot. Oh and I've heard that Lee Jordan has been getting some buddy time with Kate Bell.'

'Well Cho has always liked her Quidditch players.'

By 4pm everyone had arrived, a fire had started and the old friends had all started catching up with each other. The guys had started passing around some beers and fired up a BBQ. They continued this way until it started to go dark. As they had been drinking for a few hours they had all gotten a bit tipsy and the girls had started to play a small game of I have never.

'Its a drinking game,' Pama explained to the boys as they all started to join the circle of girls. 'In turn everyone will make a statement starting with 'I have never' and if you have done it then you drink. So I think it was Cho's turn.'

'Oh, ummm, I have never... had sex in my parents bed.' Parvati, Terry and Oliver drank.

'So who gets to make a statement next.' Terry asked

'Well we haven't really got a set order,' Cho replied, 'but go on, you next Terry.'

'Okay well then, I have never... sucked a penis.' All the girls drank

After taking her drink, Hannah gave Terry a very evil look. 'are you wanting the girls to get drunk or something?'

'Well, yeah.' which made everyone laugh.

'Okay well I have never tasted a girls juices.' Hannah resorted. To Hannah's surprise it wasn't just the guys drinking though, in fact Cho and Hannah were the only people to not drink. 'Really ladies? What was it like?'

'We will tell you when your older.' Kate laughed giving Hannah a kiss on her cheek.

'Okay I've got one, I have never played in a school qudditch match.' Luna said

'No, but your commentating was the best I've ever heard, Sorry Lee.' Harry said after taking a mouthful of beer.

'I heard it was quite magical.' everyone giggled again.

After another 5 minutes of this Ginny was running out of things she hadn't done so she decided to change the game. 'Who wants to play truth or dare?'

'Okay but how do we decide who goes first?'

'How about spin a wand?' Ginny got her wand out flatten out the ground. She span the wand and it pointed to Lee. 'So Lee, truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Have you and Kate been getting busy on occasion?'

'I'm sorry Kate but it is the game. True, I have had the chance to be with that gorgeous lady... a few times.'

Lee span the wand and it landed on Kate, 'Truth or dare Kate?'

'Truth'

'Whose lady juices have you tasted?'

'Oh she really doesn't want me to tell... but she's not here. It was her last year of school, we got quite close, and after one of the Quidditch practice she told me that she had thought about experimenting and we ended up helping each other out in the showers.'

A few of the group wolf whistled. 'Wish I had doubled back that day.' Harry said,

'Okay so who's next' Kate said spinning the wand on the floor.

It landed on Neville, 'Truth', before Kate could ask.

'Have you and Luna had a chance to do it over a school desk yet?'

'I've not started teaching yet, but first chance we get.' The wand landed on Luna.

'Dare,'

There was a round of 'ooo' from the crowd. 'Brave going first.'

'I dare you to kiss one of these girls for 15 seconds.' An even bigger round of 'ooo' came from the crowd. 'Well I'm up for it, not going to force another girl into it though.' For a second no one seemed to want to volunteer. But then Ginny got up and met Luna in the middle of the circle.

The guys jaws dropped as the two girls leaned into the kiss. Luna put her hands round Ginny's waist, while Ginny ran her hands up Lunas arms and to her neck.

Once their lips touched, Neville started the counting; 'One... Two... Three...' a few of the others joined in the counting, but every single pair of eyes was on the two girls.

The two girls hands were moving over the others body. Ginny could feel Lunas nipples harden against her own. Luna had one hand on Ginnys bum, and Ginny ran one hand down the side of Luna, making sure her thumb rubbed over the hardening nipple.

'Fourteen... Fifteen.' the crowd chanted and cheered.

'Oh its my turn to spin the wand.' Luna said as if nothing had just happened. It landed on Oliver Wood

'Dare, but I'm not kissing one of the guys.'

'Cho has been bragging how good his body is looking, dare him to strip to his boxers Luna' Kate shouted

'That's better then any of my ideas, get them clothes off Wood.'

'Well there's no point wasting all my hard work.' and the girls all started a cheering and he swayed his hips to give a small strip tease for the group.

'See,' Cho smirked to Kate who was cheering the loudest. Oliver sat back down next to Cho, gave her a quick kiss, not bothering to put his clothes back on.

The wand landed on Pama. 'Truth'

'Okay, boring, What is the kickiest think you've ever done?'

Pama looked to Parvita who said 'Go on tell them.'

'Well I wont tell you who the guy was, but he got us two drunk and asked if we would kiss for him, and so Parvita and I ended up in a threesome.' Another round of cheers of the group. Ginny stroked Harry's leg and he know Ginny was a little turned on by that.

The game continued, Kate and Hannah shared kiss, Oliver said it was unfair that he was the only almost naked so in the end Neville and Seamus ended up showing off their bodies while Parvita, Hermione and Cho took their tops off showing their bras off to the group.

Some of the couples had started stroke each others legs, and make out, until Cho said that she and Oliver was going to bed. A round of wolf whistles followed them, but Dean, Parviti, Ron, Hermione, Terry, Hannah, Neville and Luna all went of to bed.

'So beautiful lady, how do you fancy a hand warming your bed?' Lee said to Kate

'I will follow you in, give me 5 mins.' Once Lee was out of ear shot she turned to Pama and Seamus 'I have a question for you two,' they looked slightly taken a back. 'I have noticed everyone here is in some sort of pairing, you two not having some side fun?'

Pama gave a slight giggle. 'No, well not really, Parviti tried to set us up so we've been on a date, but we both decided it didn't work. Didn't stop Parviti attempts, so when she left us alone for an hour we decided to make the best of the situation.'

'Nice.' Harry said.

'Well in that case,' Kate turned to Pama, 'Lee has expressed interest in a particular bit of fun. If you are interested, his tongue is magical.' Kate said, biting her lip.

'Well who am I to deny a magical tongue' Pama replied taking Kate's hand as they walked away.

'Well looks like my opportunity for sex tonight is walking away.' Seamus said in his thick Irish accent.

'Maybe not. Harry, I want to express my interest in a particular bit of fun.' Ginny said stroking Harry's hair. 'I have always found his accent sexy.'

'Do you think he can handle you?' Harry teased.

'You mean join you too?' Seamus said, raising one eyebrow.

'I can promise you, Ginny's whole body is extremely magical.'

'Well who am I to say no to the chosen one and the magical body?' Ginny and Harry laughed.

'The only rule we have is that you respect our safe word.' Harry told Seamus, as they all got up to go back to the tent.

'Safe word? Have you ever had to use it?'

'Once I think, about 2 years ago.' Ginny told Seamus.

'Oh right, so whats the safe word? Just so I know.'

'Firebolt.' Ginny and Harry said at the same time. The three of them had entered the tent and Ginny had taken Seamus hand leading him to the sofa area. Ginny and Harry kissed just long enough for Harry to undo Ginnys trousers. Ginny turned on the spot and pulled Seamus towards her. Harry was kissing Ginnys neck and pulled her top over her head. Seamus leaned in to kiss her lips. He moved his hands to Ginnys waist and Ginny moved his hands to her breasts.

Harry mean while had moved down her body and had helped Ginny out her trousers. He started stroking her mound through her underwear. Ginny almost torn Seamus shirt off him to have another look at his body. As Ginny reached for his trousers Seamus reached round to unclasps her bra. Ginny slid down Seamus body onto her knees, not taking her eyes from his, and gave Seamus 5.5inch penis a slow long lick.

Harry had taken his clothes off and Ginny had motioned Harry to stand next to Seamus. She started stroking Harry while sucking Seamus. Once Seamus had moaned a few times, she moved her mouth to Harry and stroked Seamus. Ginny switched between the two men for another 5 minutes until Harry said to Seamus; 'Why don't you see whats hidden by that underwear.'

Ginny got to her feet, pushed Harry onto the sofa bent over to continue sucking Harry hard membrane. Seamus could not believe his luck, he pulled the underwear over her perfectly shaped bottom which relived Ginny waiting, wet vagina. He put one finger in and it came out extremely wet. He used the finger to play with her clit, he could hear Ginny starting to moan. He stuck two fingers inside her and let his thumb rub over her clit. Seamus positioned himself under Ginny started sucking a nipple, rubbing and fingers her as fast has he could.

'Oh he's found my weak spot,' Ginny said struggling to keep her mouth on it own task.

After a minute or so Seamus decided to just go for it. He stood behind Ginny and lined himself up, waiting for a second. When neither of them objected, Seamus pushed himself inside the red headed goddess. She let out her loudest moan of the night. 'Oh fuck you feel so good.' Seamus told Ginny

Harry pulled Ginny off himself and held her face to him. 'Do you want us to double penetrate you?'

'Yes' Ginny moaned.

Harry was stroking his own member now.

'Do you want one of us in your arse while the other one fucks your pussy.' Seamus had started thrusting faster now.

'Yes sir.'

'Well I better get your arse ready.' Harry flicked his wand and a small, square bed appeared before them. Seamus noticed that when Ginny would be laying on it, she was at perfect height for them.

Seamus slowed down and withdrew. Ginny jumped on the bed, laid on her side and signalled Seamus to her mouth. She grabbed his cock with her hand and started sucking his balls. Harry had licked Ginny's slit and her arse, he was just entering her tight bum hole when he told her, 'Deep throat him baby'. Ginny did as she was told, Harry was thrusting himself inside her, rubbing her clit and Ginny was screaming threw her orgasm muffled by Seamus member.

'Are you ready Ginny?' Harry asked as she was calming down. 'Sit on me.'

Harry laid on the bed and Ginny climbed on. Harry gave her nipples a suck as Seamus entered her bum. Ginny had imagined how this would feel, but she never thought she would feel so full. The intense pleasure she felt as the two boys found matching rhythms was beyond anything she had ever felt. All she could do was moan through the aching satisfaction filling her body. She could feel the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced building up inside here.

Harry squeezed Ginnys nipples and moaned 'come for me Ginny. Let me see that face.'

Ginny let out her loudest moan and came. Both men felt Ginny clench around their pumping members and her body vibrate between them.

'I'm going to cum on her tits.' Harry said with a twinkle in his eye, 'Cum in her arse or mouth. Or join me on her tits.'

'Lets lay her down. Ginny rub this over your clit.

Ginny, who was trying to control her breathing, took Seamus vibrating wand. Ginny couldn't control herself and was moaning again as she did as she was told. The guys, watching her face, could tell how warn out she was, but also how much the wand was making her want more. She couldn't close her mouth and the guys, stroking their own cocks, came all over her face and breasts.

'Thank you.' Ginny said laying there unable to move.

'Oh no, thank you. You, beautiful, sexy lady.' Seamus said kissing Ginny on the cheek. 'Do you want help cleaning up or anything?' he asked Harry, putting his clothes back on and holding out a hand for Harry.

'No, don't worry about anything like that.' Harry replied, shaking his hand


	7. Chapter 7 - Forest of Dean, day 7 pt1

Harry awoke next morning moaning. He thought he had been dreaming about his girlfriend sucking his cock, but as it turned out real life must have found his way into his dreams. He refused to open his eyes for a few minutes to blissfully enjoy the sensation of Ginny sucking his long cock. He could feel her tongue running the length of his shaft as she bobbed up and down. Ginny had one hand on his balls.

'Ginny' Harry tried to say, but before he could finish, she had flicked her wand and he was gagged and hands were tied to to headboard.

'I'm in charge this morning Harry.' Ginny said, removing his cock from her mouth only just long enough to say this. Her free hand and starting stroking his extremely hard dick. 'When I say, you will be standing up and throat fucking me until you cum. Do not cum until then.' Harry noticed that she had already removed the skimpy PJ set she had put on last night and was completely naked.

Harry expected Ginny to go back to working on his shaft, but he felt her hot breath on his balls only briefly before her tongue had guided one ball into her mouth. She whirled the ball around her mouth, and sucked it while one hand was still stroking his shaft. They had tried to keep eye contact but Harry had to close his eyes trying to control himself. Ginny then took the other ball into her mouth and she licked and sucked them both.

Harry tried to scream 'Fuck me Ginny' but around the gag he could tell it was inaudible.

Ginny smiled to her self, knowing that this must be torture for Harry. Harry had always like being in control, the dominate in their sex life. He hated giving up that role, knowing how to please Ginny in just the right way every time. She knew that fact she was naked, would be another level of torture for him, not just because she was hot, but knowing that the access was there ready, waiting, if he could just get to it.

She decided to torture him a little bit more, she crawled up his body and kissed his cheek. Her wet pussy was now just rubbing his throbbing dick and as she whispered in his ear. 'Did you want me to fuck you?' Harry nodded. 'Did you want me to allow your thick cock enter me?' She was grinding on him, and she could feel her juices soaking his penis. Harry nodded. 'Thought I had told you, you will be cumin down my throat while throat fucking me.' She sat up and looked at his seriously. 'You will be doing this otherwise the surprise I have for you later will not be happening.'

She got on to her knees on the floor and took off his wrist restraints. Told Harry to stand up and she started deepthroating. She could taste herself on him which heightened her pleasure senses. Harry could tell when she was ready. He grabbed hold of Ginny by her hair and started thrusting into her mouth. Ginny could feel a breeze over her vagina which stimulated her pussy. She had told herself she wasn't wasn't going to play with her pussy this morning, that it was all about pleasuring Harry this morning. But she couldn't stop herself, one hand had found it's way down, and started to play with her clit. Harry was fucking her throat so fast now she had real trouble keeping her eyes open, both was moaning loudly.

Harry exploded down her throat. Ginny felt his hot load going down her throat and was taking pleasure in the knowledge that it was her that commanded this. Harry collapsed on the bed. Ginny laid next to him and they shared a passionate kiss.

'So, what's this surprise?' Harry asked tracing his finger along her bare breast.

'Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?'


End file.
